


A Fang-ful Meeting

by LittleLex



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Alternative Universe - Vampires, And he's childish, Angst, Blue isn't a skeleton in this, Blue's a big old flirt, Blue's a terrible chef, Confessions, Cuddles, Dorks in Love, F/M, Fluff, Gender-neutral Reader, He's human(ish), Human/Vampire Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Kisses, M/M, Nightmares, Other, Reader's a tease, Slice of Life, Song Lyrics, Tired Blue, Vampires, Warning: Dead animal, but in a cute way, it's not explicit, lots of fluff, self-indulgent fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:32:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29808450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLex/pseuds/LittleLex
Summary: While on a walk in the woods, you find yourself lost. As you walked around aimlessly, you stumble upon a mysterious figure. You didn't expect them to be someone you knew.
Relationships: Blue/Reader, Sans (Underswap)/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader, Underswap Sans/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

You felt the night wind hit your body, sending goosebumps up your arms and legs. The sun had set, slowly shifting from the brightness of the day to the darkness of the night. The tall trees peered over you as you made your way through Willow’s Forest. It was the largest woods in your entire town.

You inhaled the fresh air, a small smile on your face. You didn’t mind that it was dark nor were you afraid. You enjoyed your walks, no matter the time of day.

Unfortunately, you ended up losing your path. You were lost. Your phone had died as well, so you couldn’t call for help. You tried yelling too, but you were too far deep into the woods for anyone to hear you. You felt as if you were in a corny horror movie.

Still, you walked around aimlessly, persevering through your troubles. You’d have to find your way out of here eventually, right?

Your entire body froze like ice when you heard a peculiar noise. It didn’t sound too far away either. You swallowed down your fear as you continued to walk. It was probably just a wild animal or something-

You noticed a figure a few feet away, a few shrubs surrounded them. Their back was turned to you as you watched helplessly as their teeth sank into a corpse of a deer that was laid on their lap. 

They weren’t a stranger either, they looked to be your co-worker, Blue. 

The same fluffy chocolate hair and chestnut skin. He was clad in a dark blue bomber jacket with skinny jeans and combat boots. He wasn’t some normal co-worker either, he was a good friend of yours. He was someone you trusted and someone you cared about, ~~maybe even loved~~.

Pure horror enveloped over you, your heart began to beat faster and faster. Your pupils dilated as a scream left your lips. You wasted no time to turn around and bolt as far away as possible from him. 

Hot tears streamed down your face along with a few whimpers. You stumbled with your own two feet, preparing to fall hard on the dirty ground.

But the forest floor never hit you. 

Blue’s arm was wrapped around your waist, pulling you close to him. _How did he catch up to you so quickly?_

A smear of blood was at the edge of his lips, you could smell the metallic of the blood. His lips were parted, revealing two long fangs on his teeth. His ears were no longer normal, they were pointed and looked like elf ears. His baby blue eyes stared deeply into your own.

You were too shocked to react to him, still as a statue. He carefully let you go, handling you as if you were made of glass, and set you down. He backed away a few inches from you, sitting criss-cross with his legs.

“I-I know you’re freaked out, Dragă, but let me explain.” He stated carefully. 

That was a nickname he had come up with for you, you found it endearing. But right now, you wanted nothing more than to run. However, your adrenaline was still kicking and you were too afraid to move a muscle.

“You have every right to fear me, but I promise I would never hurt you, I would never hurt a human. Sounds ironic coming from well… a vampire.” He slowly murmured, his voice barely above a whisper.

_What…?_

You blinked several times, taking in his words. A vampire? Like from the movies? Weren’t they just myths? The more you thought about it, Blue’s overall behavior made… sense.

Every time you touched Blue, his hands were frigid. Someone at work ordered garlic pizza for everyone and he had run off somewhere and left work early. You’ve never seen him eat anything either, you’ve only ever seen him gulp down water or some other drink. He was incredibly strong as well and was probably the most athletic person you knew. You could've sworn you've never seen his shadow either. 

Silence loomed over the both of you soon after.

* * *

Eventually, you calmed down enough for Blue to take you home. You recalled that vampires can only enter homes if they’re given an invitation, so you did exactly that to Blue. You were surprised to see that actually worked. 

He made sure to mind the space between you both, as you were still in a state of shock. However, you didn’t feel uncomfortable around him, just surprised. You weren’t intimidated by him either, maybe it helped that he was a few inches shorter than you and his mothering attitude. Even though you witnessed him… bite down on an animal, you weren’t terrified of him like you were before when you first encountered him.

“Do you… suck out human’s blood too…?” You inquired slowly. Blue vigorously shook his head in response.

“Stars no! Like I said before, I would never harm a human! I don’t kill animals either, I only suck out some of their blood and I make sure I don’t accidentally turn them into… what I am.” He breathed out softly like he was ashamed to admit he was a vampire. You couldn’t blame him.

“That deer… was dead when I found it. For years I’ve trained myself to control my blood lust.” He explained. He only looked to be in his early, hell maybe late twenties…

You couldn’t help but ask; “Wait… how old are you?” 

“Isn’t it considered rude to ask someone their age? Especially a vampire?” He chuckled, the atmosphere slowly starting to become more manageable and calm. 

The both of you talked for what felt like hours, he answered the questions that were boggling your mind about his kind.

The myth about vampires being burnt alive in the sun was a lie, the sun doesn’t affect his body at all. He said his body adapts to the environment around him, thus his ability to withstand the sun. He also told you that most of the time he wore a human disguise. There has been a steady decrease in vampires existing as of late, they’ve been on the verge of going extinct. He even told you he was the only vampire in town.

You promised him you wouldn’t tell a soul about his secret. You’ve never seen relief so genuine than his reaction to that. He left afterward and before you went to bed, you sent him a meme about vampires.

Let’s just say he didn’t appreciate the joke that much. Little did you know he was smiling like a dork over on his side of the screen.

* * *

Months have passed since that encounter and things have gone by smoothly. Ever since the reveal of Blue’s secret, your relationship with him skyrocketed from there. You were already close friends with him, but your friendship shifted into something more intimate after that day.

Here you were, sitting across from Blue at a coffee shop nearby your house. The store was relatively quiet and customers came and left, although some decided to stay. The sweet smell of coffee beans entered your nose as jazz music played in the speakers hung around the store.

You sipped your drink, stirring the straw inside the cup. Blue smiled warmly at you. In true gentleman form, he was the one who paid for the drinks. 

“The way your eyes bright up when you see coffee is adorable.” Blue commented. You tensed, staring at him as if he had two heads.

Blush rose to your cheeks as you aggressively sipped your drink to calm yourself down. That lead Blue to chuckle with a few “mweh heh heh’s”. Once you both finished your drinks, he took you by the hand and led you out of the shop, grinning brightly at you. 

“Where are we going now?” You asked, a playful tease in your tone.

“We’re going to go on a walk, exercising is important!” He replied without skipping a beat.

Your walk around the town was cut short when you both passed a toy store. Blue stopped to a halt, pointing excitedly at the glass window. You giggled and opened the door for him which he gladly entered. 

He looked like a child ready to go on an amusement park ride. He was looking at everything and anything, sometimes he would pull you away from what you were looking at so you could see what he found. It was cute seeing his inner child. 

You sauntered your way towards Blue, poking him on his shoulder. He turned around, facing you. You revealed to him a vampire plushie. 

He only gave you a deadpan stare. You almost collapsed on the floor from his reaction. The employee was giving you both glares and you left before you would get kicked out.

Blue made sure to take you home, hand-in-hand. It didn’t help the blush that spread across your face either. 

You said your goodbyes to him and as you were about to open your door, the vampire leaned close to you and pecked you on the cheek before he left.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your friendship with Blue blossoms into a relationship.

You’ve made the fatal mistake of joining Blue on his early jogs in the morning. He practically begged you to accompany him and he pulled off his puppy dog eyes and you caved. You also made the mistake of giving Blue one of your spare keys. He came over almost every day, so it only made sense to give him a key, considering all the time he spends with you.

_ He woke you up at 6:30 A.M.  _ to go on a jog. Suffice to say, you weren’t too happy with the entire ordeal. 

You were struggling to catch up to him, even though he was slowing down his pace for you. You had to take multiple breaks for some water. At least it got your body moving, so there was a benefit in being dragged into this hell.

You almost passed out from exhaustion when you reached your couch, hearing Blue flick on the fan switch. The fan in return swirled, creating a wind that cooled down your sweat. You sighed in relief, relishing the coldness. 

Blue took a seat at the end of the couch, gently placing your legs on top of his lap.  _ He then massaged your feet. _ Blush fled to your cheeks as you stared wildly at the vampire. His eyes locked with yours, a small grin tugged on his face. 

“You deserve some type of reward for pushing through our jog.” He said lightly. 

Embarrassment hits you like a ton of bricks.  _Oh stars, your feet were probably smelly and gross!_ More blush rose to your cheek. Now you felt as if you were going to pass out.

The man blinked several times before his smile turned into a toothy smirk. He let go of your feet and leaned closer. Suddenly he was towering over you. You let out a small squeak and you closed your eyes, like a child hiding under the covers when they were scared.

You felt his nose press into your own, he then rubbed his nose onto yours.  _An Eskimo kiss?! Was he trying to end your life early?! _

“You’re the cutest human when you’re all flustered. I can’t help but see how you react.” He admitted before he rolled off you, brushing away the dust that accumulated on his pants. 

You cleared your throat, regaining your composure. You run a hand through your hair to calm yourself down before sitting up. Blue clapped his hands before he turned his head towards you.

“As a treat, why don’t I make you something to eat? Like tacos!” He cheered. 

You stared at him for a moment. Blue was… known for being a terrible chef. He’s made treats multiple times for work, whether it was for a holiday or someone’s Birthday.  _ Does his body even require food? _

“Wait… what’s the point of cooking if you won’t be able to taste it?” You inquired slowly.

“I like to keep up with humans, I don’t want to alienate myself from the rest of society.” He answered. That was… understandable. “You can be my taste-tester, Dragă!” He continued. 

You gulped slowly before anxiously nodding your head. You were slightly afraid he’d be devastated if you said no. 

You were on the verge of throwing up once he gave you his food. The tacos tasted  _ awful _ . He asked you if they were good and you couldn’t help but lie to his face with a grin painted on your lips.

You spit out the food in the trashcan when his head turned away from you.

* * *

You snuggled closer to Blue, feeling him close to the distance between the both of you. You readjusted the blanket that lay on both yours and Blue’s lap. The screen from the television illuminated off of your skin. 

Your eyes fell upon Blue’s figure. From the looks of it, there were heavy bags under his dazzling blue eyes. It looked almost as if he was punched in the face. You could only conclude he was struggling with sleeping. Even now, his head occasionally nodded off before he woke himself up with a shake of his head.

“Blue, go to sleep.” You pressed gently.

“But I don’t want to miss out on the movie…” He mumbled tiredly. He slumped on your shoulder.

You fished out the remote before slowly turning the volume down. He was too exhausted to notice. In a matter of seconds, you watched as his eyes closed shut, allowing sleep to take him in. You turned off the television with the remote, glancing at Blue. 

You too, ended up falling asleep. 

A loud, piercing scream woke you up. You jolted out of panic, almost jumping off the couch in shock. The darkness of the room blinded your vision. You suddenly realized Blue was the holder of the scream. 

He was having a nightmare…

In his sleep, he moved his body on the other side of the couch. You watched in horror as whimpers left his lips and tears spilled from his eyes. You had the urge to wake him up, but you remembered reading an article that you shouldn’t wake someone up if they were having a nightmare and wait it out unless it was an emergency. 

Less than a second later, his upper body rose in a panic, staring wildly at his surroundings. You calmly explained to him where he was, closing the space between the both of you. 

Moments passed in silence.

“I-I’m sorry you had to see that…” He muttered in shame, looking away. You furrowed your brows in response.

You cupped his jaw, forcing him to look up at you. “Hey, don’t apologize for something you can’t control. Nightmares happen to the best of us.” He laughed bitterly in response.

He shook his head, wiping away a tear. “I have nightmares almost every night, it’s funny; vampires are supposed to be giving  _ other's _ nightmares, not receiving them.” 

Your heart sank. That would explain the bags under his eyes...

An idea sparked in your mind. “Why don’t we move to my bedroom? N-Not sexually or anything! You might be more comfortable there.” You offered, ignoring the blush that grew on your cheeks. 

A gentle laugh erupted from his lips. He fondly glanced at you. “That would be lovely, Dragă.”

* * *

You situated yourself under your covers with Blue’s head on your chest. His arms connected around your waist, absentmindedly rubbing his thumbs under your shirt. You weren’t embarrassed like you expected. It felt right to be this close to him.

“Dragă… could you… sing for me? My Mother used to before she…” His voice trailed on. It wasn’t your business to press him further.

You hummed in acknowledgment. You cleared your throat as you prepared your voice.

_ Somewhere over the rainbow, way up high _

_ There's a land that I heard of once in a lullaby _

_ Somewhere, over the rainbow, skies are blue _

_ And the dreams that you dare to dream really do come true _

_ Someday I'll wish upon a star _

_ And wake up where the clouds are far behind me _

_ Where trouble melts like lemon drops _

_ Away above the chimney tops _

_ That's where you'll find me _

A smile found its way onto your face when you realized the song had lulled him to sleep. You paused for a moment before you leaned close to him and pressed your lips to his forehead, succumbing to slumber.

You woke up with a weight on top of you. Your mind was hazy with sleep as you blinked slowly. Dark brunette strands of hair tickled your nose, and you gently shoved it away. Blue was on top of you, his head buried in the crook of your neck with his hair sticking every which way. His buff arms were locked around your waist, holding you still. 

A hoarse groan escaped your partner’s lips, you felt as he moved his limbs on top of you. He froze for a moment, realization sinking into his mind. You didn’t expect a smug smirk to rest on his lips.

“Fancy seeing you here~” He purred. You couldn’t help but notice the blush that rose to his face.

“Ah yes, it’s not like you wiggled your way on top of me like a koala.” You teased. 

His smirk turned to a tired laugh. He stared at you lovingly. “Stars, I love you.” He responded under his breath.

You blinked once, then several times, letting his words envelop you. The entire world around you paused for a moment, everything moving in slow motion. 

He tensed, more blush coating his skin quickly. You could see sweat bead down his forehead. He looked just as shocked as you were. You could tell he was desperately trying to find his words. The vampire didn’t expect his feelings to betray him.

“I... I love you too.” You replied honestly. 

He stared at you as if you had two heads. Completely taken aback by your words, he leaned his entire weight on one side of his body and plummeted to the hard ground, taking half of the comforter with him. You called his name as he fell and rushed to his side, checking him for any injuries.

He continued to spiral out of control. You didn’t even think he could blush as much as he did at that moment. You calmed him down enough for him to  _ connect his lips with yours _ . Now it was your time to freak out. 

The kiss ended abruptly; you stopped for a chance to catch your breath.

You panted, locking eyes with his. “This means… we’re together now, right?” You asked between breaths.

A toothy smile ran over his face. “Depends if we both consent to it.” He replied cheekily.

You rolled your eyes. “Let’s see… We both confessed to each other, so anyone in their right mind would assume this means we’re now in a relationship.” You deadpanned. 

He booped you on the nose before he quickly kissed you again. “Who would’ve thought a human and a vampire could be a couple?” He teased.

“Are we in a Twilight movie now?” You retorted playfully.

“Hey- don’t compare us to those corny films!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here's chapter 2! Hope you guys liked it! Also, feel free to check me out on my Tumblr; little-lex!

**Author's Note:**

> For the longest time, I've wanted to do another Sans/Reader story! I had an old one, but I deleted it, the plot was bad and it wasn't thought out well enough. Hopefully, this one is better! I wanted this story to be somewhat unique, hence Vampire!Blue. I'll update this whenever I can and the story probably won't be too long, knowing me.
> 
> Also; Blue calls Reader "Dragă", which means "Darling" in English. Vampires speak Romanian (according to my research) so why not sprinkle some of that in?


End file.
